Recently, a solid state disk (SSD) is widely being used as a data storage device in a user system. A solid state disk (SSD) uses a nonvolatile memory such as a flash memory as a storage device and has a better characteristic in the aspects of durability, size and power.
A solid state disk (SSD) is mainly used for replacing a conventional hard disk and is simply connected to a south bridge to be used just like a hard disk. However, in this case, a solid state disk has a disadvantage that it cannot support a data processing of high speed required by a user.